


Tony the Tiger

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Iron Man Suit Kink, Tony Is A Dork, dirty times will happen, i couldnt think of anything cool help me oh god, so lame, you know you like that title, you're a dork too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALL TONY.<br/>ALL THE TIME.<br/>Doesn't get any better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad jokes plus smooches

It was just another day. You a receptionist, at your desk, looking at some documents you didn't get to yesterday.. Tony Stark walks in as usual around 9:00 A.M..

He looks in your direction and makes a beeline for you. "Hey!" 

"Hi Mr. Star-- Tony." You smile, correcting yourself when he raises a brow with a playful smirk on his face.

"Hmm. Got a joke today for me, sweet cheeks?" He asks, wiggling his brows suggestively.

It was hard for you not to call this man a dork. You look down momentarily, scanning your brain for anything stupid enough to make him laugh. You start to mess with the hem of your skirt when you come up with something.

You smirk and lean over the desk and make a waving motion to signal him to come closer. He leans in, grinning as you look around suspiciously like you're about to give top secret information.

"I've heard rumors that... Little Miss America," You whisper, pausing until Tony chuckling stops. "Has the girls calling him captain in bed. Like, 'oh captain, my captain'!"

Tony bites his lip as you go on. "And makes them wear star spangle banner underwear.."

Tony shakes his head. "Probably, if he was getting laid." Tony jokes. 

"I'll come up with something for Santa tomorrow." You say referring to Bucky Barns.

He winks at you, grinning all white and perfect,and leaves down the hall,leaving you all to your lonesome. You wish he would ask you out. But woefully, you assume he only likes models anyways.

A full work day passes by and its time for you to go. You get your stuff and are almost out of the door, but that lovely, familiar voice calls you.

"Hey! Wait up." Tony says, running to catch up to you, almost skidding to a stop on the beautiful tiled floor. You smile, holding back any giggling. God he was so cute.

"Yes, Tony?" You are expecting him to ask or tell you about something work related. You inwardly sigh with admiration as he runs a hand through his brunette hair and fixes his suit jacket.

"Go out with me to dinner tonight." He smirks, its hardly a question. 

You think your lungs stopped functioning for a moment. You remember to breathe and you can't believe this is actually happening. Sure he talks to you everyday you come here, friendly banter and all that...but wow this is it. You've had daydreams about this and about more sexual things. You are not the sexy receptionist you'd think you'd be in those, not as smooth.

You've wanted this moment since, no before you got hired two years ago. You can even say you've tried to prepare for it. And all you can say--

"Uh, tonight?" You ask, sheepishly, biting your bottom lip. You fidget with your bag as his smile turns into another sexy grin.

"Yes, tonight!" 

"Um, like right now?" You question. This was wonderful, but sudden and you were kinda tired. You got up at 5 this morning and right now it was around 6:30 in the evening.

Tony chuckles. "What? Too tired to hang out?" He grabs your hand. His hand feels so good around yours. Its enough to let him take you to garbage dump if he wanted to. 

"No, I'll go with you. I guess I could eat something."

"I know I could, but not food." He winks at you and you almost blush, before shoving your boss in the shoulder. "Hey,hey! No rough housing til we get to your house." 

"What makes you think you'll get that far?" You say teasingly. Tony's hand leaves yours and he grabs both of your arms, pulling you in. He swiftly kisses you, softly. His lips are velvety soft and pleasant. You immediately kiss him back. His grew out his beard a bit and it feels wonderful against your face. He holds the back of your neck with a warm, callused hand and puts the other on your waist, trying to pull you flush against his body. 

He expertly manages to guide you backwards, out the sliding doors of the building as he kisses you full of desperate passion and lust.

"Really? In the parking lot?" Says a certain red head.

You open you eyes wide, and pull away from Tony, he follows your lips, before he wakes from his trance and frowns. He scowls at Natasha as she shakes her head and walks to her car.

"Cock blocker!" Tony yells after her. You gently take hold of his jaw and turn him around. Tony gives you a sly smile. "Where were we?"

"You were taking me out on a date." You deadpan, with little conviction in your tone.

"Yeah, but I mean just now. We were making out." Tony chuckles and grabs your waist, pressing you against him. He doesn't give you a chance to talk back, combing and knotting his fingers into your hair and lips comfortably finding purchase on your own.

You gasp and whimper into the kiss as he bites and nibbles your bottom lip. One of your hands finds its way to his back, gripping his jacket and the other on his shoulder.

Tony pulls away for air and leans his forehead against yours. His dark brown eyes are dilated as he locks his eyes with yours. 

"I always wanted to do this." Tony whispers. You eyes widen a bit at the confession. Your chest almost explodes with pride and utter happiness.

"Me too..." You say so quiet that you aren't sure he heard you. He smiles, and its the most loving smile you think you've ever gotten.

Your legs feel like jello and you force yourself to stand straight. You take hold of his hand and he gives you a questioning looking. "Let's just go back to my place."

"I knew you couldn't resist all this." Tony says proudly, tighten his hold on your hand and follows your lead when you start walking towards your car. 

"We're just gonna order pizza and crack jokes. Don't get your hopes up."


	2. The Suit

"Wow." You breathe, slowly walking towards Tony's Iron man suits.

You really weren't supposed to be in here, but since you've been Tony's girlfriend for about three weeks, you think you're at liberty to do so. 

It was perfect, you thought as you got close enough to touch. A finger slides down the cool metal of the chest of the red suit in the center of the platform.

There are other suits behind it, concealed behind glass panels. They are all beautifully made, you almost can't believe Tony made all of them.

He was really something.

You slide a hand up its arm, feeling the crevices and joints of it, biting your bottom lip . You inspected the rest of it, arm, legs, chest, face and even the behind. It had an impressive form.

Just like Tony.

You found yourself wrapping you arms around it, hugging it, face on its Arc Reactor. Your eyes fluttered shut as your mind raced to all the fifthly things you could do with it.

You wished it had a mind of its own and would just take you and toy with you with its thick, metal fingers and pull your hair, then forcing you to take Tony as far into your mouth as possible.

You loved it when Tony had his talented fingers wrapped in your hair.

As your mind probs into more lascivious thoughts, you don't sense someone walk up from behind you, before a firm hand is placed on your shoulder.

You jump and gasp, only to see that its just Tony. 

"Thought we agreed you would stay in the living room until I was ready." He says, giving you a playful smirk. "But it looks like you've taken a shine to Mark IV."

You unwrapped yourself from the handsome machine, and try to find a witty response. 

Tony doesn't have it. He cups you cheek and chuckles as he feels the warmth radiating off you. He leans in and kisses you. He hums in delight as he feels your firm grip on his dress shirt.

"No charity event?" He mumbles against your mouth. 

You push him away. "Of course we're going."

Tony shrugs and pulls you along with him. You never shared your kinky thoughts with him. He would probably think you were weird and that wouldn't be good for the relationship. Its better off as just a fantasy.

You both are at the event. Its very bit of fancy you could think of. Aristocrats surround you. There's even a couple old men with super models. You always found that sort of sad and funny.

Tony cuts a conversation with a sharp, tall man who has a smile that's probably took five grand to make. The man's wife is talking to you a mile a minute about some new Gucci store that's opened up in the city.

She obviously has a obsession because its been twenty minutes since she's brought it up and you hardly have the chance to interject, let alone change the subject.

Tony gets a cell phone call and excuses himself. "(Y/n)." The women stops talking as you turn to Tony.

"Yes?"

"I have to go take care of something. I'll be back in no time."

"...Okay." You say with a fake smile. _'Damnit...take me with you.'_

Tony says goodbye to the man and his wife. The man takes his talkative wife away and they say their fancy 'nice to meet yous and goodbyes' and finally leave you alone.

You walk about the large building, sipping champagne and occasionally take five too many hors d'oeuvres from waiters' serving plates.

Its been about two hours and you've looked at every painting and sculpture in the place. Tony isn't back yet. Fuck it. You'll just take a taxi home.

You go out into the dark night and dial Tony's phone, while waiting for a taxi to drive down the street. The phone goes straight to voicemail every single time you try to call him. No taxis are showing up yet after twenty minutes.

You are so giving him silent treatment later. He will suffer.

Out of your peripheral vision you see a red light blinking in the alley way next to you. You soon find yourself overtly curious and going into the dark passage.

Something cold and metallic grabs your arms and you scream. The streets are empty; people are either asleep in their homes tonight or at the charity event you left.

You try to tug away, but it pulls you close against it. Suddenly the eye sockets of it lights up.

It's Iron man.

"T-Tony!? You asswhole-- what--" You gasp when you suddenly feel metal fingers against your heat. "Tony...! Stop--" Its deliciously cold against you. A metal finger enters you slowly and you stop fighting and lean into it.

Tony is in his car, just a few blocks away. Controlling the robot with a new device.

Tony can feel his pants tighten from the way you moan and gasp. This was the best idea ever. 

Another thick and cold metal finger smoothly rubbed against your walls, slowly, stretching your tight entrance for something bigger.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see this is what you wanted. And Tony was smarter than any rocket scientist.

He rubs his erection though his slacks. He'd wait until he had you alone later after this.

The robot pushes in a third before going much faster. You moan and almost lose your footing. "Tony..." This is too much. And being outside, where anyone might see, made it worse.

Soon enough you come on the suit's fingers, it's almost painful. Tony watches you, eagerly. 

He pressed a button.

You lean more on its chest, legs feeling like jelly.

_Click._

The robot let's you down and you end up on your knees. Your dress is a cushion against the gravely ground. You close your eyes and try to regulate your breathing.

 

Something cold pokes at your lips. You open your eyes.

_What the hell._

_Tony is insane._

This thing has a dick.

Its all red and the tip is gold. Mark IV holds it and looks down at you expectantly.

You don't care anymore.

You put it in your mouth and only get half of it into your mouth. It tastes metallic.

Tony grins and figured he'd surprise you.

You hold it in your hands now and Mark IV has his arms to its side. When you bob your head down, something sweet sprays into your mouth and you end up coughing. You pull back and some of the white substance gets on your dress.

Its whipped cream.

_Wow, Tony._

You wipe your mouth with the back off your hand, before Mark IV picks you up effortlessly.

Before you know it, it pushes you down on its length and pummels you into the wall. The metal rod isn't as cold as the fingers were, but it is just as hard and much thicker. The lubrication from your earlier orgasm and saliva was a great idea.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

It's Tony.

"Looks like it."

You don't answer, you can't. You wrap your legs around Mark IV's waist, and you swear you can feel it even deeper. You dress is hiked up around your waist and your heels had fallen off. A couple cars pass by the alley, but you pay it no mind.

"Lets try something else."

Then the vibrations start.

Your toes curl. If it was Tony his shoulders would definietly be bleeding.

And you shout his name. Your nails dig into Mark IV's shoulders as much as possible as the vibrations get stronger and stronger. Your moans don't even sound normal at this point. Anything you say is jumbled mess.

Tony bites his lip, watching your face contort in pleasure and the rise and fall of your chest.

He thinks it's time he ended this.

He pressed something else.

Your about to lose yourself. Mark IV feels warm now. His whole body feels warm, especially his length. And its amazing.

Mark IV presses you up against the wall more and his metal fingers find and apply the smallest of pressure to your button.

Tony almost creams his pants from hearing the sound you make.


End file.
